A Not So Simple Walk In the Park
by Moosashi
Summary: Zatch and Tia were taking a simple stroll in the park...Untill they got lost. Without their bookkeepers, a Mamodo attack could end the line for both of them. ActionadventureRomanceHumor
1. A Day at the Park

A.N: Yeah, this is my first time writing a Zatch Bell story (or as others call it Gash Bell...). Please don't flame. I haven't much more to say but to R&R...

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why won't you let me come to school with you Kiyo!" The little blonde headed kid pleaded. He had a waterfall of tears pouring from his eyes, and he was all ready to go in that green bag costume of his. "Because every time I take you to school, the other kids get angry and want to bring their pets…kids…whatever to school! You remember 'that' time don't you?" He said, putting much emphasis into the word, 'that'.

"But Kiyo! That was a month ago, they won't care now!" Zatch stated. Kiyo just gave the kid an evil glance and stepped out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyoooooooooooooooooo! Don't leave me all alone! Waaaah!" "You've been perfectly fine alone all those other time now haven't you? Well off I go, see ya later, Zatch. Why don't you just go to the park?"

---------------------

"Ahhh ahhh waaaaah! Naomi! Stop it!" Zatch demanded. As usual, that little freak-faced girl was chasing Zatch while in her dumb little car. "Shhhut it Zatch. Besides, I'm having way too much fun." She replied. Zatch leaped for the monkey bars and hung on for dear life. But alas, he began to lose his grip…

---------------------

The boy walked home covered in bruises and scratches. _Oh why does Naomi always have to chase me like that? _Zatch thought. He opened the front door to Kiyo's house and closed it behind him after he entered. The kid sat done on the sofa and clicked on the T.V. "H-hey! Praying Mantis Joe is on. Yay Praying Mantis Joe!" The mutant human was once again using cheap special effects to 'save' the day. This time the hero was up against a ruthless band of thieves.

"Justice will prevail without fail!" The hero said as he attacked the thieves. They shot, but the hero deflected the bullets with his sharp razor-blade arms! "Arrgh…" one of the thieves gagged up as he was hit up-top the head by none other than Joe.

---------------------

Megumi had a rude awakening in the morning. She had heard the door bust open. She groggily arose from her bed and peered around the corner only to see Tia stepping in the house soaking wet and carrying a big, still living, flopping Yellow-Tail.

"Yellow-Tail, hm?" Megumi stated. Tia walked over to the large table and dropped it on the table. "Who's that for?" Megumi asked as if she were inquiring something. "What…?" Tia asked. Megumi started giggling, "You've grown quite fond of him, haven't you?" She asked still laughing softly. A blush found its way across Tia's face. "No! I just happen to like Yellow-Tail too. It must be a Mamodo thing." She stated with a little nod as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I have to get going; I must admit, if it weren't for your little crush on Zatch, I would have missed my debut this morning down at the Café. Thanks for the little wake-up call." She said with a small giggle, and then went to get ready for her small concert. The blush reddened as Tia heard that, "W-what's that supposed to mean!" She demanded. Megumi just continued to laugh as she got ready.

---------------------

knock knock

_I wonder who that could be. _Zatch wondered. He plunked off the sofa and went to the door. The door slammed open and smashed Zatch into the wall. Tia walked in. "Kiiiiyooo…Zaaaatch. Anyone home?" She questioned. _Oh, they left the T.V. on…_ the small red-headed girl noticed. She watched it for a second. Praying Mantis Joe was about to end. "Justice will prevail without fail!" The mutant shouted as he lifted his razor-blade arm into the air. "Wow what a freak…" Tia mumbled. Zatch, upon hearing it, sprung from the indentation he left in the wall. "Y-you take that back right now! Praying Mantis Joe is cool!" Zatch told the red-head. Tia put her hands to her hips. "That is the lamest line ever! 'Justice will prevail without fail'" She re-quoted in a mocking voice. The blonde head boy became angry, but soon let it go.

"So um, why are you here, Tia?" Zatch pondered. "I thought you might want to uh, go to the park or something…" She nervously stated whilst she moved her right foot about the floor. She put her head down. Zatch, being the oblivious boy he was, just accepted. "Sure."

---------------------

"Zatch, your back." The Freak-faced smiley girl said. "Who is that?" Naomi asked. "This is Tia, a friend of mine." Zatch said, introducing Tia to Naomi. "Hehe, well then, any friend of Zatch is an enemy of mine."

Naomi started her little reddish pink kid's car up, and set it into motion. She slowly crawled the car up to the red headed girl. "Tia run! Run…run!" Zatch screamed. Naomi floored it. Tia started running. "Ahhhhh! Stop it, stop!" Tia yelled. Naomi laughed, "hehehe, you little wimp, your just like Zatch!" She said. Bad call. Tia became furious. "What did you say?" She asked angrily as she stopped in her place. She lifted the car up. "I AM NOT WEAK!" She hollered. She launched the car with Naomi in it into a tree. It exploded (She got out though just before it hit the tree) when it hit the tree. The little grinning girl ran off. Her little group of friends followed calling her name out.

Zatch stood in awe with his mouth agape. _…I wish sometimes I had the nerve to do that…_ He thought.

Tia crossed her arms over her chest. _Serves that little brat right!_ She thought.

"Hm? What's that smell…"-sniff- -sniff-. Zatch sniffed the air; he found his way to Tia's backpack. Zatch's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. _Oh no…_ Tia thought.

"YELLOW-TAIL!" Zatch shouted. Zatch began chasing the red head around the park.

"Zatch!" Tia called out.

A.N: There ya have it. First chapter. Hope ya liked it.I'll be updating soon hopefully.


	2. We're Lost!

A.N. Wow, I didn't expect to get 8 reviews...lol. Well, thanks to all who reviewed, I hoped you all liked it. And I have no idea what the heck that StingCameleaon guy was doing...oh well. Enough of me talking, on with Chapter 2!

"Err…would you get off of those! Those lunches are for later, Zatch!" Tia was ticked and furiously yelling into the blond boys face. Zatch tugged on the two bags, knowing that inside was his favorite meal, Yellow-Tail. He desperately pulled on the bags, "YELLOW-TAILYELLOW-TAILYELLOWYELLOWTAILYELLOWTAIL!" the boy repeated in a high-speed, desperate voice.

With both Mamodo trying to get the bags from the other, the force was too great; the bags split! All the contents went sprawling to the grass covered ground. "Now look what you—what! Your eating it after it's hit the ground!" Tia questioned in a loud manner. Zatch had gulped both meals down.

"Errrr…..you imbecile!" Tia kicked Zatch up-side the head. The boy was sent flying into a nearby tree. The girl's face was beat red with anger, and a vain was popping out on her forehead. Zatch fell from the tree to the ground, and slowly got up.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zatch asked. Tia pointed to the small specks of crumbs of what was their lunch. She became angrier. "You ate all the food!" she shouted in Zatch's face. Zatch smiled, "But I was hungry." He said cheerfully. Tia pounded her fist on him hard on the top of his head. A bump arose. "You are so oblivious...! You went into your dumb Yellow-Tail trance and chased me all the…way….here?" Her anger ceased. _Where exactly IS here?_ She pondered.

They were surrounded by trees on all sides, and it didn't look like civilization was anywhere to be found. She examined the area very swiftly, and then went into a frantic rampage. "Oh-my-god! Ohmygodohmygodoh-my-god! We're lost!" She spoke with no direction, and ran around in circles franticly. A sweat drop formed on the back of Zatch's head. _Wow, I've never seen Tia like this before…_ Zatch thought. "Don't worry Tia!" Zatch spoke enthusiastically. "Kiyo told me how to find civilization!" He said. Tia stopped running around, but was still antsy. She listened to what Zatch had to say. "All we have to do is go the opposite way the stream flows!"

Flashback:

"Now class, we all know what to do if we get lost somewhere, like in a forest, right?" the dull teacher asked. Kiyo rolled his eyes, "go the direction the streams flow…an old pioneer trick…"

End of Flashback:

"It should work! That stream flows that way! So we should go that way! Aha!" Zatch stated.

The two walked the opposite way the stream flowed…when like a mile the way the stream did flow, was the park playground…where they had first started…

The two traveled on down the stream for about an hour or so, without speaking at all. Finally, Tia broke the silence. "Zatch, I don't think this is the way home…" she stated. "Uh…sure it is…I think…" He replied. They continued on, over bridges, and through fields. They had spent the whole day traveling, and the sun's warm radiance was seeping into the horizon, revealing a bright moon, and beautiful stars in the night sky.

"…We're lost…!" Zatch said. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out…" Tia mumbled.

------------------------

Kiyo opened the door to his house and tip-toed in. he didn't want to wake Zatch if he was asleep. _Man that felt great. Just to get out and away from Zatch for a whole day. …I bet the little wimp is crying in my room._

Kiyo swung the bedroom door opened and flicked on the lights. "I'm back, Zatch." He waited for the loud cheerful voice of Zatch, but it however, never came. He opened his eyes. "Huh?" The room was empty. He searched the perimeters of the house, but Zatch was nowhere to be found. Just then he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Kiyo asked as he picked up the phone.

_"Hey Kiyo, it's Megumi."_

"Oh hey Megumi. What's wrong, you sound worried. Is everything OK?"

_"Well, that's why I'm calling. You see, I can't find Tia anywhere. I came home from my concert at the café and she wasn't here. I knew that she had gone over to see Zatch, but now it's late, and she isn't back yet. Is she by any chance over with you and Zatch?"_

"Um, no. I can't find Zatch anywhere either."

There was a small silence.

_"-Gasp- Do you think they could have been attacked by a Mamodo?"_

"No, Zatch's spell book hasn't glowed today. It always glows when we are attacked."

_"Your right…the spell book glows when Tia is attacked too."_

"They're probably just out late. They'll be back soon."

"_I guess your right."_

------------------------

"I can't believe you got us lost, Zatch!" Tia exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I just thought Kiyo's advice would help." He told her. Tia plopped down onto the soft grass, and laid back. Zatch laid down on the soft grass as well, and gazed into the stars. There was a long silence. Zatch spoke breaking the silence between them.

"The stars are beautiful tonight…" he said, turning his head towards Tia. "Don't you think so?" He asked. Tia gazed at the stars for a moment. "Yeah, they sure are." She answered. "I'm sorry for getting us lost." The boy said. Tia turned her head towards him. Zatch had his hands beneath his head, and was looking at her. "No…I should be the one apologizing for yelling like that. You were just trying to find the way back." She sated. "Even if you did get us lost more." She said with a small chuckle.

Zatch closed his eyes. "Tia…" He started. He opened his eyes. "Thank you." He finished. "Huh?" The girl became confused. Zatch looked deep into her eyes. "Thank you for being a kind friend to me. Most Mamodo would call me weak and attack without the slightest sign. But you…you are different. You are kind to me…thank you." He told her. Tia could feel herself blushing. "When I become king…" Zatch began. "I'm going to end all this meaningless fighting." He ended. "Zatch…What if, what if you don't become king…?" The red head Mamodo asked as her blush faded. The blonde boy shook his head. "That won't happen. I WILL become king, no matter what." He replied. Tia smiled. _He's so confident; he doesn't even know what other kind of Mamodo he will battle._

"Tia, what was the Mamodo World like?" Tia looked over to the curious Zatch. "Well it was very large and beautiful. The king's palace was huge. There were large fountains, and the best part is, the whole castle is made of pure gold!" She said exaggerating. Zatch's eyes lit up. "Pure gold! Aha, that so cool!" The oblivious Zatch said. He had no idea that Tia was just exaggerating.

------------------------

Kiyo sat watching the time tick away. It was already midnight, and Zatch wasn't back yet. He began to slouch in his chair. He could feel sleep slowly taking over him. Soon he was out like a light.

Megumi on the other hand…

_Oooohhh, where could Tia be? She usually isn't gone this long._ The teenage singer glanced at the clock; it was now one thirty in the morning. She paced around the room in worry. She came to a decision; to go searching in the morning.

------------------------

Zatch glanced over at the sleeping Mamodo next to him. He couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about the Mamodo World, and why he couldn't remember it. And why was it that every time he thought about it, a certain dark figure was all he could see in his mind: A figure that looked like him.

He decided to think about something else. It wasn't like he was going to go to sleep. He had too much on his mind. He thought about being king.

_King…King Zatch! Ruler of all Mamodo. I'll end all this fighting so Mamodo can live in peace. …I wish I was as confident as I say I am…_

Zatch soon found himself unable to keep his eyes open, and fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------

"The battle for king has finally ended!" The old, high spirited king shouted into the large crowd beneath him. He stood up top on a balcony. "It has been a long, rigorous battle, but now the time has come for you all to see your new king!"

The people below began speaking to each other curiously, asking one another about who the new king was. The king shouted, "Silence!" The talking halted. "You all thought he was weak, small, and most of you first aimed for him when the battle started. But now, this Mamodo has shown us all that power doesn't come from brute strength, but the power if the spirit, heart, and mind. He is worthy of being king, and now I present to you…your new king…King Zatch!" Zatch stepped out onto the balcony as the king said this. Everyone froze. The king removed his crown, and placed it gently onto the boy's head. The queen stepped out onto the balcony.

They both placed a hand on Zatch's shoulders. "By the power bestowed within us," they began in unison, "I grant Zatch, the new king of all Mamodo!" They ended. As the crowd roared, a young girl stepped out onto the balcony. Zatch welcomed her, and then turned the crowd below. "I'd like you all to meet my queen,--"

------------------------

Zatch was awakened by a loud scream. He quickly stood up. _That sounded like…_ "Tia!" Zatch ran off in the direction of the scream.

A.N. Oh...a cliff hanger...boo...heh. Hoped you liked the Chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Fighting for Tia

A.N.: Finally...I have updated. Well, actually, I had this typed about a week ago, just never posted it...dunno why (don't hate me). I will be posting one more chapter after this, then I think I will call it finished. But I will write more. Maybe a cross-over next...hmm...

Megumi awoke that morning, still a bit tired from staying up so late. She gave a long yawn, and slipped out of bed. She slammed her fist on the beeping alarm clock, breaking the annoyance. She walked around the house calling out Tia's name. Still, the red head Mamodo wasn't back.

_This isn't like Tia. Why isn't she home?_

-------------------------

-Ring- -ring-

Those were the noises that woke Kiyo from his dreams. He groggily reached for the phone, not moving from his position at all.

"…-Yawn-…Hello…?

"_KIYOTIAISN'TBACKYET!"_

Kiyo was startled and fell right out of the chair from the loud scream.

"Ow…Whoa slow down, now what was it you were trying to tell me?"

"_Tia is not back! And her spell book has been glowing for some time now! Is Zatch there!"_

"Hold on…"

Kiyo set down the phone and searched the house. "Zatch!...Hello!" He waited for a response, but never got one. He grabbed the phone again.

"No, he is not."

"Hello…?"

Kiyo heard the humming of the phone. He hung it up, sighing.

He walked to the door, he needed some fresh air. He opened the door slowly.

"Kiyo!" Megumi busted through the half open door. "Kiyo we have to go search for them!" Kiyo backed up. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Kiyo tried to stop her frantic rampage, but she grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. Kiyo had time only to grab the red spell book.

---------------------

Zatch ran through the trees until he came to a clearing. He froze as his eyes filled with shock. There she was, covered in cuts and bruises. It looked as if she had been fighting for life for some time now. She took a small shaky step forward and reached her hand out half way. "Z…Za…tch…" She called out as she fell forward.

"TIA!" Zatch ran towards the falling Mamodo, but stopped in his tracks, for behind Tia was his dark look-alike…Zeno.

"Heh heh heh" The dark Mamodo laughed. He had his hand spread out, and it looked as if he just got done using his Zaker spell. (A.N.: Zeno can cast his own spells...right?) "My my, how weak all these pathetic Mamodo are without their bookkeepers." He said. "Ah Zatch, how nice of you to come." Zeno began slowly walking towards Zatch, who began backing up. Zeno was now only a few feet away from Zatch. Zatch glanced over at Tia. Zeno turned his head to the side. "Hm? That was a friend of yours…how pathetic…she was hardly even worth the time." Zeno returned his focus onto Zatch. He pointed the palm of his hand at Zatch. "I hope you put up a more…electrifying fight than that worthless Mamodo over there!" As Zeno said these words, a small orb formed in his palm, and he then released his Zaker spell. It hit Zatch dead on, and sent him backwards skidding against the ground.

The boy stood up. _This isn't good! I…I can't do anything, I mean, he can cast his OWN spells, without his bookkeeper! Or maybe his bookkeeper his hidden_ Zatch peered around. _No, I would have heard the spell_._…Tia…_ Zeno began an onslaught of attacks that the poor blonde haired Mamodo couldn't even defend against. Zatch was being mercilessly slaughtered by Zeno, who fired the Zaker spell over and over again. The evil Mamodo knocked Zatch off balance, and then fired yet another Zaker spell at him. Zatch was sent flying backwards, and landed next to Tia. The boy winced in pain. "Ahh…!"He cried out in pain. He looked up to see Zeno walking towards him.

"Well well well,such a pity…it seems youare weaker than I ever imagined! You don't deserve the chance to be king…" Zeno spoke as he once again pointed the palm of his hand towards Zatch.

Just then, Tia swiftly rose and with the strength she had left, she delivered a strong punch into the side of Zeno's face. It only set the Mamodo off balance, however. "Why you little brat!" The Zatch look-alike shouted. Tia stood on front of Zatch and spread her arms out, defending him. "Tia! What are you doing! Run!" He pleaded to her. He tried to get up, but his body told him otherwise. She turned her head to the side. She gave a small smile as tears started to slide down her cheeks. "Zatch, promise me something. You'll become the kind king you said you would. And you'll put an end to this fighting!"

Zeno laughed. "hahaha, fine, if you want to die first then so be it!" He held out his hand. "But about Zatch becoming king…" He started as he charged his stronger version of the Zaker spell. "That won't be happening…because I'm becoming king!" he shouted as he fired the Teo Zaker spell from his palm. The lightning spell tore up the ground as it traveled, "TIA!" Zatch cried out. He could do nothing but watch in horror. It hit Tia with a great force. Zatch's eyes filled with shock. There was an explosion and Zeno laughed. The smoke cleared. Zeno's eyes widened. _What! Impossible! How can she still be standing?_

Tia stood there, shakily, but soon slowly fell on the ground, lying on her side. _That's better…_ Zeno thought. "What a worthless Mamodo! Sacrificing her life for a weakling like you! She never deserved to live!" "Tia..."

---------------------

"Kiyo…Tia's spell book. It, it stopped glowing." Megumi stated. "That could be bad, we should move faster." Kiyo stated. There was a blinding red flash from Zatch's red spell book. Kiyo opened it. "Wh-what the? All the spells, they're disappearing. I can't read them!" Kiyo exclaimed.

---------------------

Zatch's mouth opened, and out from it fired the Zaker spell. He fired it without Kiyo reading the spell, nor did he become unconscious during the spell. The lightning hit Zeno, knocking the Mamodo into a tree. He left a deep imprint in the tree. Zatch had his head down, and his shoulders were rising up and down from his breathing.

_How did he…_ The grey haired Mamodo's thoughts were cut off by Zatch.

"Tia…she was kind…friendly…and caring…but most of all…" Zatch lifted his head and faced Zeno. "…she was my friend!" Zatch shouted with tears forming in his eyes. "The only worthless Mamodo is you!"

Lightning shot down from the sky and hit Zatch. Memories came to him, the Mamodo World, what it was like, and everything he had forgotten, had rushed into his mind. "You were always like this! You only think of yourself, destroying to please your boredom. You've gone too far, Zeno!" He began to glow in a rainbow colored aura. "You don't understand what it MEANS to be King!" The blonde boy shouted. Zatch opened his mouth, and a yellow orb formed. Zatch aimed at Zeno and fired his Zakerga spell. The concentrated lightning beam headed at high speeds towards the grey hairedMamodo. Zeno jumped out of the way and skidded on one knee to the side, but his eyes widened as Zatch was already charging at him, surrounded by his multi-colored aura. _He's faster than normal…_ Zeno thought, and he jumped backjust in the nix of time. He grinned as the heavy punched missed him. But the wave of air followed by the punch knocked Zeno off balance, and Zatch fired another Zaker spell at him, knocking him back into a tree.

Zatch threw a strong punch into the grey haired Mamodo's stomach. Zeno gagged up blood. "You're the pathetic one…" Zatch murmured just loud enough for the grey haired Mamodo to hear.

Zeno opened his fist, and was readying to shoot his Zakeruga spell. The blonde haired Mamodo jumped backwards at Zeno's action, and defended against the attack with Ra-Shield. The lightning blast barely scratched the giant shield. The shield disappeared, along with Zatch.

Zeno peered around for the boy. "Coward…show yourself!" The dark Mamodo exclaimed. He heard a small rustle from behind him, and quickly turned around and fired the Zaker spell. _It was only a bush._ He thought…

He felt something grab him from behind. The dark Mamodo slowly turned his head, and as he did so, he saw his look-alike firing the Zaker spell. He was pushed forward by the force of the lightning and almost lost his balance, but the grey-haired Mamodo with-stood the attack. Zatch landed on his feet. "Enough games!" Zeno yelled. "This….ends…NOW!" the grey-haired Mamodo yelled. He held his hand into the air, as lightning swirled in the sky, forming a huge lightning pillar. Zeno released the Barugirudo Zakeruga spell, and the giant bolt struck Zatch. The area around the boy incinerated into ashes.

"-Huff- -huff- -huff- heh…" Zeno caught his breath and smirked as he saw the bright pillar/bolt strike Zatch. Then, Zeno heard thatvoice…the voice of his look-alike. "You…Zeno…Do not know what it means…to fight for the ones you care about!" The pillar of white lightning turned into yellow lightning. "N-no! H-h-h-how…can this be!" Zeno backed up frightened. He never knew what it meant to be scared, but now he felt it. "S-stay away!" Zeno pleaded, he kept backing up as Zatch walked towards him. Zatch had absorbed the energy from Zeno's attack, and converted it into his own power. He was emitting a strong energy, and lightning was flying out of the energy around him. "Zeno! It's over!" Zatch yelled, as his mouth opened and the orb formed. The energy around his body was being transferred to the orb, and it grew in size and power. "This is for Tia!" Zatch shouted. He fired the Zakerga spell, only it was stronger than normal. Zeno was frozen in fear; his eyes were locked onto the energy-swirling lightning beam heading straight for him. He was nailed right in the stomach, and the beam tore right through him, and carried him through the bases of trees. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The grey haired Mamodo screamed in agony. The scream faded.Zatch ended the spell, and fell down on one knee.

"Gah…-huff- -huff-" Zatch swallowed hard and took deep breaths. _I…I did it…I beat…_ Zatch couldn't remember the Mamodo's name, and all the memories that had come back to him, once again vanished. The aura around him disappeared. "-Gasp- Tia!" He stood up shakily, but regained his balance and ran towards the red-head Mamodo.

Kiyo and Megumi rushed from the trees. "There he is!" Kiyo pointed out. They began running towards him, but stopped. "Zatch…?" Kiyo heard the boy crying.

"Tia…please, Tia, say something…!" Zatch pleaded. Streams of tears fell from his eyes. He scooped the girl's seemingly lifeless body into his arms and held her close. "No…" Zatch murmured. Kiyo and Megumi drew closer, Megumi faster than Kiyo. "Tia!" Megumi screamed. "Zatch! What happened here!" Kiyo questioned loudly as he examined the scene. There were scorch marks everywhere, and an incredibly large one in one spot. The trees were either burnedto the ground or had large imprints in them.Zatch didn't reply. He began to cry harder. To Zatch, it was like they weren't even there. He stood, and walked away carrying Tia's body in his arms as he cried. Megumi and Kiyo exchanged glances, andfollowed them with worried expressions on their faces.

_Zatch…I can hear you crying, but…where are you? I feel so warm and content…where am I?_

Tia flinched and slowly opened her eyes. "Za…tch…? The girl's vision was blurry. The boy stopped in his tracks. "T-Tia!" Zatch held her closer to his face, and smiled. She weakly gave him a hug, and she began to regain her vision. "I thought you were-" Zatch didn't finish; he was stopped by Tia placing her lips on his. She kissed him tenderly. Zatch's eyes widened. It lasted about twenty seconds, and then Tia softly broke the kiss. She gazed at him. But then Zatch set her on her own feet, and started spitting onto the ground. "-blah- -spit- Tia, what was that for?" He asked spitting unto the ground. "WHAT!" Tia became infuriated. She punched him about three times as hard has she punched Zeno. Zatch went flying into a large rock, and cracks shot throughout the boulder as Zatch hit it. He left a large imprint. "You idiot! Don't you know anything about love?" she screamed at him. Kiyo and Megumi, who were watching from a distance, had sweat drops on the back of their heads.

A.N.: Well, there's CH3. Hoped ya liked it. Review...reviewreviewREVIEW! heh.


	4. Home At Last

A.N.: …I'm mad! When I updated this story and added the third chapter, it didn't get bumped to the top of the front page…how…annoying…I have fury. I decided to type the last chapter in the same night to fix this little problem.Whatever, HOPEFULLY this chapter will BUMP it.

"Zatch! Kiyo! Dinner's ready!"

Zatch set his Vulcan300 on a desk and raced downstairs. Kiyo, Megumi, and Tia walked downstairs and into the kitchen. They all sat down and began to eat. Zatch was finished with his portion before the other three even began. They had sat there watching wide eyed and mouth agape as Zatch gulped down his meal within ten seconds...he even ate the plate and utensils. Zatch jumped from his seat and raced back upstairs to play with his Vulcan300 some more.

The three ate; Kiyo's mother wasn't hungry so she didn't eat.

"So…Tia…what happened between you and Zatch when you were 'alone' out there?" Megumi asked putting much emphasis into her question. Tia took a bite of the mashed potatoes and swallowed. "What do you mean?" She questioned back. Megumi shrugged. "You know…" She pushed on. Kiyo caught on, giving a small chuckle. "Yeah, you know." He added. Megumi thought it was fun picking on Tia. Kiyo began smacking his lips. Tia stood up fiercely, slamming her hands onto the table. "You…you saw that! –gasp- I-I mean…I have no idea what you're talking about…heh…heh." She laughed and gave a fake smile. _Tia…you're an IDIOT!_ She was thinking to herself. Then she got an idea.

"Oh, so…what were you and Kiyo doing…ya know, when you were 'alone'…? She asked in the same ironic tone Megumi used. "What!" Kiyo yelled. Tia laughed loudly as she sat back down to eat. She took another bite of her mashed potatoes. Megumi ignored her friends comment. No one spoke. Tia scooted her chair out and stood. She carried her plate over to the sink and placed it in along with her utensils. She washed her hands and left the kitchen.

Tia climbed the staircase and entered Kiyo's room, where Zatch was playing with his Vulcan300.

"Hey Tia." Zatch greeted as he threw his Vulcan300 into the air. He caught it then stood. "So Tia, what do you want to play?" the blonde boy asked. Tia put a finger to her chin. "hmm……Aha! I got it!"

-------------------------------------

The two stood in the yard under the starlit night sky. They faced each other, and in the middle of them was a soccer ball. Zatch tilted his head. "What are we doing, Tia? This doesn't seem fun." The boy stated. Tia explained, "It's called Soccer. Megumi taught me it a while ago, it's really fun! You can't use your hands. You have to kick the ball into the net, which is the goal. You can use your head, feet, or any part of your leg. Even your chest." She finished.

Zatch was unsure, but he was willing to give it a go. "Um, OK. So I kick it into the goal on your side of the yard?" He curiously asked. Tia nodded, "Yes, and I try to kick it in the one on your side of the yard." "OK" Zatch said. "Ready?" Tia asked. "Yep" Zatch replied.

Tia ran towards the ball, and kicked it hard. Zatch panicked; it was coming right for him. "Ahh!" He yelled. He ran back and forth. Tia sweatdropped. Zatch ducked, and the ball nailed him in the head. Tia laughed, but then became aware that the ball was rolling towards her goal. She dashed towards it and kicked it towards Zatch. The boy ran after the ground ball and kicked it hard. The girl jumped into the air and intercepted it with a head-butt to the ball. The ball hit the ground and bounced a few times, but then stopped in front of Zatch's goal. Tia and Zatch looked at each other. Then they charged at it. Zatch was about to kick it away from his goal when Tia stumbled right in front of him. She fell on him and the both went tumbling into the goal and got tangled in the net.

They both laughed. "We're in here, yet the soccer ball should be." She said with a giggle. Zatch laughed too.

-------------------------------------

Zatch slipped into his bed on the floor in the living room. Kiyo was at Megumi's concert, and wasn't home. His mother was already asleep in her room.

Zatch lifted his Vulcan300 up and looked at it. "Goodnight Vulcan300!" He said to his little straw handed friend. He stared at his Vulcan300. He saw Tia's face come into his sight. He set the Vulcan300 down next to him. "Hi." She said to the boy with a smile. Zatch smiled back. "Hey." He replied. Zatch sat up. He looked down at the floor. "Zatch, what's wrong?" Tia asked him quietly. Zatch looked up at her. "That fight…you shielded me…why Tia, why did you do that?" The blonde boy questioned. Tia closed her eyes and thought. She swallowed. She opened her eyes again. "Because…because I lo-" She stopped. Zatch looked at her confused. "Because you what?" He questioned. "Because I didn't want you to lose. I want to see you become the kind king you want to be." She said. Zatch smiled. "Thanks…Tia." He told her. He turned off the light and laid back down. He pulled the cover over himself.

The red head turned around and looked at the ground. _…Why didn't I say it…?_

Zatch feel into a deep sleep…

-------------------------------------

"The battle for king has finally ended!" The old, high spirited king shouted into the large crowd beneath him. He stood up top on a balcony. "It has been a long, rigorous battle, but now the time has come for you all to see your new king!"

The people below began speaking to each other curiously, asking one another about who the new king was. The king shouted, "Silence!" The talking halted. "You all thought he was weak, small, and most of you first aimed for him when the battle started. But now, this Mamodo has shown us all that power doesn't come from brute strength, but the power if the spirit, heart, and mind. He is worthy of being king, and now I present to you…your new king…King Zatch!" Zatch stepped out onto the balcony as the king said this. Everyone froze. The king removed his crown, and placed it gently onto the boy's head. The queen stepped out onto the balcony.

They both placed a hand on Zatch's shoulders. "By the power bestowed within us," they began in unison, "I grant Zatch, the new king of all Mamodo!" They ended. As the crowd roared, a young girl stepped out onto the balcony. Zatch welcomed her, and then turned the crowd below. "I'd like you all to meet my queen, Tia!" Zatch shouted into the crowd below. She waved to everyone below and gave a warm, cheerful smile to them all.

A.N.: That wraps it up. I hoped everyone who read, enjoyed this. My thanks to all who reviewed. I've decided to make my next Zatch Bell fic another ZatchxTia one. It is also a cross-over with one of the greatest animated movies of all time…still pending on if it's gonna be a cross-over with 1: Spirited Away. Or 2: Princess Mononoke. Oh yeah, REVIEW!


End file.
